Letters From Home
by Grumbello
Summary: When Galinda and Elphaba both return to their respective home for the holidays, they turn to paper and pen in order to maintain contact throughout their time apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Wicked in any way, shape, or form.**

**Warning: Due to each chapter being written in turn, there are bound to be mistakes occasionally as they're not being beta'd.**

**Author's note: G'day guys! Each chapter in this story is going to contain a letter written by either Galinda or Elphaba (Galinda's letters will be written by Grumbello, and Elphaba's written by myself) in means of communication whilst they're apart from each other. The letters will vary in size, depending on what's going on with them at the time, and things will unravel as time goes by. So, sit back and enjoy!**

**P.S...for all you Grumbello fans out there this is me posting it too. Because we all need to share the love and this story isn't just for the fans of Sammichbatch (though we all are friends anyway right?). Like it says up there ^^^^^ I am Grumbello and my beautiful partner is Sammichbatch and she's writing in Elphaba's POV whilst I am the bubbly Galinda. With a GA people...don't miss that. :P So strap on your seatbelts crazy cats we're going on a ride. Enjoy and just let the good times roll :D  
><strong>

**-xo-**

**To: **Miss. Elphaba Thropp

Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783

**From: **Galinda Upland

Of the Upper Uplands, Gilikin

Dear Miss Elphie,

I know what you might be thinking, Ozpost is so forty years ago. But the Upland manor's computer networking has crashed and I wanted to write to you so badly. Besides, it will give me a chance at working on my punctuation and grammar...and spelling. Writing by letter is so quaint that I might get used to it. I think I might prefer it to Ozmail. But don't get excited Elphie...I might just go back to the computers, if Popsicle can keep the blasted things fixed long enough.

So, why am I writing to you in the first place? Honestly, I don't know. I was sitting in my lounge room with three of my closest high school friends, Druciel, Catine and Bronte and we were having high tea. Our Ama's were all gossiping in the corner (oh, Ama Clutch say's hello by the way) and one moment I was laughing and the next moment I was feeling saddened. I missed our conversations and the warm fire you always had roaring by the time I strolled into the dorm from a night on the town. It was a moment of nostalgia. Of course, you'll understand that I didn't tell the girls this. But I was sad none the less to know you weren't about to walk through my door with another snarky remark. You REALLY need to work on that by the way.

Where was I? Oh...right...this nostalgic moment in time. When the girls had said their farewells, I walked to my room on the third floor and looked around at all the things I had and realised that I had left my gorgeous pink quilt and matching pillow cases at the dorm room back at Shiz. It wasn't nearly as devastating as it once might have been and I believe that's because of you. That day when I told you that we were friends, things changed. It's been,would I dare say...nice? I actually tossed up whether I would stay at Shiz but knowing you were heading home for the summer I decided to not spend my holidays a lonely old fuddy duddy and came home. But...

I do miss you Elphie.

Oh Oz, look at the time. I must be going Elphie dearest. I've got a manicure appointment then I need to take Momsie to the opera for the night. I find them so dull but it's part of the family appearance alas. Toodle-oo Elphie. I await for your response eagerly...so do be prompt.

Your BFF

Galinda

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters From Home**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Wicked in any way, shape, or form.**

**Warning:**

**Author's note: The underlined words are those that indicate that she's made a mistake in her letter or has decided not to include those words (though they're still visible to read), because honestly, who doesn't occasionally make mistakes in their letters?**

**-xo-**

**To:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

**From:**Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

To, Miss Galinda,

In all honestly, I was thinking of how much it was a surprise to receive word from you at all, not so much the means in which it was delivered. I know we exchanged postal addresses, but I just assumed that you would have been too busy to have given it a second thought. I do much prefer long hand than the technology these days – they're awfully unreliable. This is a sure way to help with your grammar and punctuation, however, I will understand if you prefer to go back to Ozmail (just make sure not to get slack during the holidays with your writing and studying!).

That must have been nice I guess- having high tea with your High School friends (say hi to Ama Clutch for me). I know how you miss them dearly whilst you're at Shiz. I don't really have anyone to miss whilst I'm at Shiz... but it's really just a waste of time anyway. It's unfortunate to hear that you were suddenly saddened. Admittedly, I do miss our fire-front conversations too. They were a good way to wind down from a day of studying; even if they usually ended with a 'heated discussion' on something we (you) disagree with. Of course you didn't tell the girls. Why would you? That'd mean having to tell them that I existed, right? And what is there to work on with my snarky remarks? You have your reputation for being rich, popular, beautiful, and loud, and I have mine for being the opposite in which includes my remarks. Besides, you deserve most of them.

Your first thought in your room was that you left your pink quilt and matching pillow cases behind? Even if it isn't as devastating as you might have once thought – just wow that it was a thought at all. My first thought upon entering my room was 'at last, some privacy'. 'Nice' isn't exactly a word that is associated with me often. However, our friendship certainly is... something along those lines... however different it may seem. You... You tossed up staying at Shiz? I thought about it, but then I was summoned home to attend to some business and so I had to go. I understand my want to stay at school, but why would you want to? I mean, honestly, you have everything you could want back home, including numerous friends I imagine, so why would you want to stay at school with me? Oh, right, this whole 'friends' thing. I still have a little trouble getting used to that.

That's... sweet. I do miss you too, Galinda.

I hope that your mother enjoyed the opera and that your manicure was as astounding as always. As for myself, I am now off to do some studying before taking Nessa for a walk around the gardens before dinner. Take care, my sweet.

Sincerely,  
>Elphaba.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my pony loving children. This is another new chapter up ready for you, served hot like you all enjoy. I am the master of this chapter...I know you're all smart people so I won't need to keep telling you this, but just in case...I'm Galinda :P I swear that'll be the last time I tell you all. **

**Any mistakes are mine because they are, and that's the end of that. :P  
>Enjoy children of tomorrow! :)<br>Till we meet again  
>GRUMBELLO<br>XX**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**To:**Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

**From:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gillikin, 2486<p>

Elphie, Elphie, Elphie!

I just realised how fast this mail thing is. I thought it would take for EVER! But it didn't. It took a little longer then ozmail does but not too long. And I was so excited to actually get something in the mail other then catalogues and subscription updates from the local magazines. You've got gorgeous handwriting by the way. It was so sofistified sophisticatable sophisticated and so much neater then mine. I get a bit...uh...slack I guess especially towards the ends of long sentences.

You're too silly Ms. Elphie. Of course I'd write to you! We are friends after all and Galinda Upland is never too busy for friends, even green ones. Said in a friendly way of course. Hey Elphie? Why is it called _"long hand" _? And if writing by hand is called long hand, does that mean that writing by Ozmail is short hand? And if so...it's stupid.

ELPHIE! REALLY? Studying? It's Holidays silly. Time to put down the silly books and relax. Do you know how to do that Elphie? It's not hard, honest. In fact, I'm too good at it sometimes.

Honestly Elphie I don't really miss anyone when I'm at Shiz, I don't know why. It's sort of like...I'm in a completely different world at Shiz. I've not left anyone behind and therefore there's no one to mourn whilst away. Does that make sense? Shiz sucks is hard to deal with sometimes but I've never once wished to be anywhere else when I am home in the dorm with you the fire.

Your snarky remarks are who you are, I'll admit. But you really do need to be more bouncy Elphie. More...bouncy. And WHAT is wrong with worrying about my pink pillow cases and quilt? They are important to me! They're PINK! Hello Elphie, pink! Seriously, I thought you were smart.

About staying at Shiz for the summer...well...I thought maybe we could use the time together. It would have been nice to have that.My friends here Elphie...aren't anything like you.  But I don't regret coming home either. Oooh business? What kind of business? Important business? Oh, was it boring? I HATE boring stuff. I seem to always want to sleep through our history class with Dillamond because he just bleats on about the past...I mean...it's HISTORY class...not boring old stuff class. Sheesh.

Well Elphie, I guess I should head off and take Princess (my horse) out for a ride, she's been desperate for a ride since I got home.

Write back soon and till then, study less!

Toodle-oo Elphie!

Galinda

xx

**A/N: Push that button and tell me what you think. Remember...****Sammichbatch sees all too. :P (That wasn't a threat) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the next chapter that my darling Sammichbatch has written and I have not posted it because I've been so busy and lazy :) So I'm sorry about being left in the dark my little reviewers :) But as an apology here is a double update :)**

**Keep enjoying my friends :)**

**xx**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**To:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

**From:** Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

Galinda, my sweet,

I admit that Ozpost is working faster than I imagined it would considering we're in different ends of Oz. Did you know that during the 'Great Draught' it took up to three weeks for people to receive their mail due to the strikes that took place and the Animals that were sacked? And during that time there was no Ozmail which meant that if you wanted something delivered in time, you have to deliver it yourself via horse. It was just something that came to mind. Don't any of your other friends write you; ShenShen, Pfannee, or Milla for instance? I learned to write in cursive writing when I was younger. It was something that Nessa took an interest in which meant that I had to sit the lessons with her... not that I regret it. You just need to work on being able to write large pieces of writing and for a long period of time. End of year exams are going to be a bit painful if you don't. The hearts that you occasionally put on top of your I's when you're thinking of what to write nextcould probably be left out too...

I guess I'm still not used to having friends. I was sceptical when the letter first arrived, but now I find myself looking forward to them... They are certainly a break from everything that goes on here in Munchkinland. You don't know what _longhand_ is, Miss Galinda? It's ordinary handwriting in which words are written down in full as opposed to being typed or abbreviated shortened. I guess that would mean that Ozmail is classified as _shorthand_, which is when symbols or dashes are used in place of words and phrases. As the years pass, shorthand is becoming increasingly popular because it is quicker. I'll always prefer longhand though. And what about shorthand is stupid, my love?

Yes, honestly, Galinda! Holidays or not, studying is important! You're in University now, which requires more effort than High School ever did. I agree that we need to have time to relax but that doesn't mean that we can shirk our responsibilities. Of course I know how to relax... it's just that my relaxing involves a good book. I'll make you a deal – I'll relax in some form of way that doesn't involve a book if you can read a whole book by the time we return to Shiz. Can you do that, for me?

Of course that makes sense, my love. You've got your two different worlds. If you were to look at them as one, it might become too painful to remember those that you've left behind in your home. I understand that. I'm glad that you've started to enjoy your time at Shiz and can stand to be in the same room as me now as it will make the time go quicker. That and it's rather quite cosy comfortable in our dorm room with the fire and you.

Galinda, really? I just don't do bouncy. It goes against everything that I am. You could do with being less bouncy and perhaps a little more down to earth and focused... Just a thought. There is nothing _wrong_ with worrying about your pink items, there are just more pressing things that you could be worrying about. Like, perhaps, the stack of school books that I just know you left behind at school.

I would have liked staying at Shiz had I have known that you were thinking of it. But as it turned out, I needed to come home due to family business. I would have much preferred to have been at school though. The business was just family business to do with my Grandfather and the near future, that's all. Nothing for you to give a second thought to, my love. Uh, Galinda, you do know that History is actually about studying the past? And if you were to pay enough attention you might actually find it quite interesting. Don't you want to know about the history behind your home? I find it beyond the realm of interesting. You should try to understand how important it is to know what came before us.

Please be safe whilst riding, Galinda. I wouldn't want to hear of you hurting yourself. I'm going to get lost in the local library for a while. Nessa is being increasingly bratty today and I think I need a break.

Awaiting your reply, but until then, study more!

Always,

Elphaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**See? I promised a double update :) Now this is my reply to the last letter..you know how it works :P **

**Enjoy little children...be honest and live a happy life :)**

**xx  
><strong>

**To:** Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

**From:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

Oh Oz Elphie I'm so sorry,

I was going to write and let you know that I was going to be out of town for a few days but then was so excited about the three day spa and the facials and Momsie and Popsicle were also coming and we haven't had a family outing or family holiday together as a whole for so long. So I'm REALLY sorry. I missed you though. You'll never guess what I did. I got into a mud bath. MUD! And I liked it. I know, freaky stuff right? It was so icky and grainy and gross but it did wonders for my sensitive skin.

Those hearts make it known that the paper is mine. I mean, someone else could have written my name on the top of their paper but no one else dots their I's with little hearts. It's a purely me thing to do. Besides…you love it Elphie.

Elphie…why do you have to be so smartified and put boring things in your letters. I know all about the Great Draught thank you very much. Some animals got really thirsty and the lakes all dried up and people were sad. See? I can be smart. Pfannee and ShenShen don't know how to write Elphie, don't be daft. Shenshen has too delicate fingernails to pick up a pen and Pfannee can't even spell properly. They'd much rather text. Oh I would have loved to have delivered letters to people via horse. I'm such a good rider you know and I would have had an excuse to see you ride.

The word shorthand is stupid Elphie…it's as if the Ozgods themselves named it after a man with short hands. Oh, I'm Galinda 'shorthands' Upland and I have increadibly short hands, although, if we're going on that line of thought, longhand is an incredibly stupid word too.

DEAL Elphie! I will read one book from front page thingy to back page thingy if you can relax a bit more. Oh…maybe YOU should attend a mud bath spa like I did. It was honestly very relaxifying. Is there a book you would suggest I read Elphie? Maybe one that's not too boring though? Please?

You'll be pleasantly surprised Elphie that I've brought my school books home with me. I have such a big Sorcery exam next semester and it's really worrying me. So I've been practicing my enchanting and apparition's. I'm getting better slowly. You proud of me?

Oh that Nessa. Tell her to stop being so childish…really. You need your time too.

Don't study too hard Elphie

Till we speak again.

Toodle - oo

Galinda


	6. Chapter 6

**This isn't Sammichbatch's fault. She's updated ages ago...as some of you may know and I sort of...got slack. I'm sorry. So this is Sammichbatch's...aka...Simone. My bad baby *smug face* **

**Enjoy my little munchkin friends. :)  
>Grumbello<br>xoxo**

**XX**

**To:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

**From:** Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

Galinda, my sweet,

It's alright. Admittedly, I was a little worried when I didn't get a reply within a few days like usual, but then I figured that you were busy or got sick of writing or realized the error of your ways and decided not to be friends. As long as you had fun, I'm happy, my love. _You _got in to a bath of mud? I never thought I would hear of such a day! But, I have read that some specific forms of mud are good for you. However, don't just go putting ordinary mud on your body because I can guarantee that it will do you no good... You have sensitive skin? I think... I might have some oil that could help with that. I'll send some with this letter and see how you go.

Your name also lets people know that the paper is yours... As well as the loopy writing and the occasional smiley face next to your name. Why in Oz would someone want to write your name on the top of their paper? It is very hard to emulate your handwriting, for one, and for two, it's cheating. Perhaps you should just try leaving them off? The professors at school might not mind, but not all our papers are marked at school. Some are sent to the higher school board and they may frown upon unnecessary markings... just some food for thought. And I do no such thing! It's messy and uncalled for.

Oh... I didn't find it boring at all. And, my love, you know that that isn't what the Great Drought was in the slightest, right? It had nothing to do with the water supply at all. I'm well aware that you can be smart when you apply yourself, now you just have to apply yourself more. How can they not know how to write? How in Oz did they make it to University? Text? Oh, right, via mobile phone. I'm not really _up_ with all the new technology. As I said, I'm more in to long hand and the likes. It's lucky if I even turn on my PC. Please don't ride here, my love. It's an awful long way and I would hate to see you hurt or lost or worse. Perhaps one holidays, if you like, you could come here and ride some of our horses... if you'd like.

Oh, Galinda. Just try not to dwell on the names of things because you will certainly be thinking in circles. Not everything in the world makes sense, and those are the things we tend to steer clear of.

I will relax, but I will not be getting in to a mud bath. They may be good for your skin, but they're definitely not good for mine. Thanks for the suggestion though. I might pack up a few things and head out camping for a few nights. I'm sure no one will notice, and it will be peaceful. I think I might just do that! A book I suggest? Well, I guess you should start out light, so perhaps The Book of Lies. It's full of adventure, deception, and the perfect escape. It's a three part series though, so if you like it you can read all three.

If it's worrying enough for you to remember to take your books home, then perhaps I can help? I know it might be a bit hard at a distance, but there is no harm in trying. Tell me what it is exactly that's worrying you, my sweet. I am beyond proud of you, I really am. Shamefully, I didn't think you'd do much studying at all – big test or not. Forgive me.

I just try to avoid Nessa now. It mostly works. Take it easy, love, and stay safe.

Always,  
>Elphaba.<p>

**XX**

**Isn't she amazing?  
>Review for Simmy please? :D<strong>

**Always  
>Grumbello<strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my little Munchkin-landers how are you going? I know it's been such a long time but we're getting there :) This is purely my fault...muse disappeared and my girl, Simone, finally said "Right. Enough is enough! Write me a chapter woman" so I did. Pushy girlfriends...what would we do without them ;) **

**So this chapter is for my missus...Sammichbatch. Love her to pieces. My own personal Elphie.**

**Enjoy friends  
>Grumbello<br>xoxo**

**XX  
><strong>

**To: **Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

**From:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

Ok, so I really do deserve a swift smack on the hand for taking so very long to reply to you. Ama Clutch had come down with a form of weird disease that makes her talk to inanimate objects as if they were very much alive. I'm...worried Elphie. She's talking to my dresser as I write.

Oh Elphie NO! My beautiful Elphie, how could you even begin to think I didn't want to talk to you and, as you so lovingly put it, "realised the error of [my] way's and decided not to be friends"? Really? That's the worst thing you've ever said...and I thought you were smart!

The oil you sent was heaven Elphie. I stood in my bath and just slowly poured the oil onto a wash-cloth. At first the oil was slimy and it made me slip a little in the tub but then it started to soothe and calm my skin and I felt like I was bathing under a cool waterfall. I must have stood in that bath for hours just rubbing the oil into my skin slowly. I can't believe that oil was so cleansing when it feels, at first, as though you'd never get it off your skin again. Do you use oils Elphie? Do they make you feel all tingly and amazing as well?

Personally Elphie, I don't understand how the grouchy members of the school board could possibly not enjoy a little smiley face once in a while. I think they make people smile and therefore make people's day so much brighter. Oh...wouldn't it be amazing if we could make the whole world smile by just being the ones to smile first. SMILE Elphie...

:)

Did that make you smile? I hope so...

I think I will ride to your place before the school holiday's are out. It would mean getting to see you in person. Wouldn't that be fun Elphie? I'm sure I'd love to meet the rest of the family too. Are they as gorgeous as you Elphie? Because if they are, I'm going to love them.

Oh...I read that book you suggested, the 'Book of Lies'. It was amazing Elphie. I certainly got lost in the story. I didn't like the bad guys all that much but...well I guess that's the idea right? And imagine if we were like those kids. Left alone, memory erased and then we find out we're prince and princess. Oh what if I was a Princess and my parents aren't really my parents and they had kidnapped me and made me forget who I was? Wouldn't that be amazing?  
>And terrible I guess...<br>Never mind...

I'm on to the next book as we speak Elphie.

Oh I couldn't ask you to do that for me Elphie...really. I thank you very much but, you have your own worries to take care of and you study so much for yourself already. Don't worry about me.

I hope to hear from you soon Elphie. I miss you. I am so sorry for being so distant again...hopefully it will never happen again.

Stay safe Elphie.

Toodle-oo  
>Galinda<p>

xoxo

**XX**

**See that little button that say's 'review'? Well push it.** **It'll make you feel better...you know it will. :) **

**Till we meet again my fine friends  
>Yours always<br>Grumbello**

**xoxo  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**My little Ozians! What's going on? I have a chapter for you! I figured that since the lovely Grumbello updated a chapter, the least I could do was give you one too! Now, I know that she was all mushy and dedicated her chapter to me, but I'm going to dedicate mine to you guys! Here's to you, and to sticking by us through this story! Sit back, grab some Ozscuits, and enjoy!  
>-xo-<strong>

**To:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

**From: **Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

My love,

You don't need to apologize for the scarceness/tardiness of your letters. I do understand that you have life obligations to attend to, whether scheduled or not. Honestly, I don't expect you to write me every moment of your time. I do, however, hope that Ama Clutch is alright. Has she been seen to? Is there something the local doctor can do for her? Please keep me informed on her situation, and also, what does it mean for you?

I'm sorry I said that, but you have to understand that in my position, that's how it seems. When the prettiest girl in school wants to be your friend and write you during the holidays, you sort of wait for the other shoe to drop. So when the letters weren't as frequent, well, I thought the worst (or in my situation, the usual). I'm... glad that you're still writing me, though.

Oh, you liked the oil? I'm so glad! To be honest, I forgot that I even sent it. But since it works for you, I'll stock up from the apothecary before school starts back up so we'll be set. I've been using that oil (and variants of it) since I was a little girl, so I've always been used to it. It works great on the skin, with or without water, and you don't need a lot of it at a time. Maybe... maybe I can get a special scented one made for you instead of the scentless ones that I use... Would that be alright?

The school board members aren't there to be entertained, my sweet... They're there to grade our papers and keep record of the school system. If we could make the world smile with just a smile, then you'd light up all of Shiz... unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. As for the ':)' that you wrote... I had to turn the page around a few times to understand what it was... why did you write it sideways? Is that how it goes on the computer, or? Once I realized what it was it made me smile... thank you, it's been rare these holidays except for these letters.

It would be fun, I can't deny that, but it is a long way from the Upper Uplands to Nest Hardings and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Maybe I can ride to you at some point? As for my family... no you really don't want to meet them, and honestly, I preferred that you didn't. How about your family? Are they nice? A big family?

I'm glad that you enjoyed it! And I'm proud that you read it all – though it rarely had a draining part in the whole book. I hope you enjoy the next two books just as much. I know that I certainly did. What you described actually sounds a little terrible, my love. The prince and princess part might sound alluring, but essentially you would be lost and unaware of all that you have known... I don't suggest it. Just continue to get lost in books, not in reality, alright? And as per your request, I haven't read a single book for a few weeks. I've been outside in the garden, or in the woods, or in town. It's... different, I dare say, but not an unwelcome change. I guess I've got a new way of seeing things.

I am more than willing to help you with your schoolwork as well. I study what I feel is necessary, which I'm sure can be a little less if it means helping you out with yours. Your study is very important. Please, let me help you.

If your distance does happen again, please don't feel bad. I understand. I'm honestly surprised that I can reply as often as I do. Nessa likes to take claim over the mail, but lately she's been too busy with her friends to worry about what I'm up to.

Please, stay safe and out of trouble. I hope that Ama Clutch gets better!

With love,  
>Elphaba.<p>

xxx

**-xo-**

**I feel that I went a little out of character in this chapter! Please, lemme know what you think!**

**Cheers! - Simone  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo...here we are, once again. I could sit here and whine about how hard it is to balance..blah, blah, blah...but we're going to just say HI! How are you? I've missed you all so much! I know we said we'd keep in contact but what with the children and their constant school curriculams and after school sports and things to do we just haven't had time and I thought we agreed to go out for coffee two weeks ago but you didn't turn up...I've also lost your phone number and so we're going to need to exchange that again. So call me next time will you? So I don't look like a complete loner at the coffee shop on the corner again. That was awkward. The guy serving me kept giving me that..'oh you poor lonely woman' stare. Creepy. **

**Anyway I get distracted :P Enjoy the chapter guys :D**

**Grumbello  
>xoxo<strong>

**XX**

**To: **Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

**From:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

Elphie I have some terrible news,

Ama Clutch has been committed to the local hospital for further tests and studies, they tell me she might not make it. I think I would just...die without my Ama. She's been with me since forever! Oh Elphie what am I going to do? I wish you were here. You'd help me sleep at night wouldn't you?

I'm having so much trouble getting to sleep Elphie. I'm plagued by night-terrors and even when I'm awake I am so nervous and anxious about her health that I just feel so awful and can't enjoy the hol's any more. I must admit though, reading has really helped me get through this ordeal by stealing me away. Oh I read this wonderful book about princesses and unicorns and...Elphie I _was_ the princess. I felt so happy and care free. The only problem was my prince charming...

If Ama is to...oh I can't say it...if she were to be no longer my Ama, I would have to move into the main dorm. That icky 12 girls a room dorm. Oh how horrid. I couldn't live that way Elphie.

Oh Elphie I would LOVE a honeysuckle scented oil. That would be amazing. I would smell so sweet all day and I really do enjoy a nice relaxing wash every night with the oils instead of bath time. Hard to believe but I have found something better then bubble baths. Shocking I know. I just love the sensual feel behind it all. Like...if no one else will love my body...I at least can take good care of it. I love that feeling.

Silly Elphie! I wrote the smiley like ':)' because it made you turn the page upside down and around and around till you got it. Like my smiles, you need to work to get it. And in the end you smiled, that is the best thing that I could do. Makes me happy to know you're happy.

Oh...well...I'm really sorry if I upset you by asking to meet your family. I thought I could share in your life more. Sorry Elphie. My family aren't very big at all. It's just me, Momsie, Popsicle, Daisy, Alfred, Mossy, Bellfray, Holland and Rentsa. Oh and Sugarcube. It's really quite quiet here.

That's wonderful Elphie! So glad to hear you're escaping your world of books and finally seeing what I see. Isn't it beautiful! Life is so...colourful!

I really hope we can organize for you to meet my family at least! I know they are dying to meet you. I just can't seem to stop telling them about you. They think you're amazing for getting me to read...like I was a dummy or something before I met you. Silly parents. Oz Bless them.

You make sure you do take care of yourself my Elphie.

You keep your gorgeous skin out of the sun though. Don't want you to get burnt!

Hope to hear from you soon Elphie

Toodle-oo

Galinda.

Xx

**XX**

**I did it! Every body dance now...(dances). I've missed you . Have you missed me? :D Tell me in a review...or a PM...or not. :P **

**Great to be back guys.**

**Stay safe friends**

**Grumbello**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I've been getting quite a few new favorites and followers in the past couple of months and that's just heartwarming knowing there are people out there still enjoying my stuff. And as this is a story which involves the hard work of my darling Elphie, I'm thrilled you are all enjoying her hard work too :) So here is her chapter (finally). Enjoy my friends!**

**XX**

**My little Ozians! I'm deeply sorry for the wait! You know how sometimes you lose interest in a pairing or certain fandom for a while? Well, that's what happened to me! But! I'm now watching Kristin's last Wicked recording in hopes of getting back in to it! But for now, enjoy this chapter!**

**-xo-**

**To:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

**From:**Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

Oh, my sweet!  
>That is terrible news! I am deeply sorry to hear that, my dear. If she doesn't make it through, Ozma forbid, you've got to stay strong, Galinda. You've got to stay strong for yourself as much as for Ama Clutch. I wish that it were in my power to be with you during this time; you have to believe that. I'd be with you in a tick of the Time Dragon clock if it were possible. And... I'd try my hardest to help you sleep, yes.<p>

It haunts me to know that you're going through such a rough time. Before you go to sleep, try some of the following things:  
>Read a book and escape to the land within it – your subconscious should associate you with that land and with a bit of luck your dreams will change their course.<br>Write down all your fears and feelings just before you sleep – this should help with getting them out of your head and allowing your brain to think of other things.  
>Make a list of activities in your head that make you smile – perhaps you'll start to dream of those instead.<p>

As for when you're awake, you need to try to stay strong for Ama Clutch. I know it mustn't be easy, but you really must try. Somewhere deep within her she'll appreciate how strong you can be.

That book that you told me about sounds wonderful. It is just the sort of book that you should read before you go to sleep. However, be sure that you're also reading books that we need for school; or even ones that we don't need to read for school but could possibly help. You can never read too many relevant books, dear.

I don't think that you'll be made to move in to the dorm with other girls. Given the circumstances; I believe that it would be too detrimental to your studies, and possibly your mental health, to move you during such a fragile time. Perhaps your parents will see this too and they'll insist you stay where you are... if it's what you want, of course.

If it's what you would love, then it is what you shall have, my love. I'll head down to the Apothecary tomorrow and request some oils for you. I'm sure Dr Kaisa will be thrilled for the challenge! Albeit curious as to why I want a change in scent, but thrilled none the less! I'm glad that I can do this for you during such a hard time, but sorry that I can't do more.

In the case of you being happy knowing that I'm happy, you should know that every time I receive a letter from you it makes me indescribably happy. It gives me something to look forward to, and a reason to write you. Admittedly, I do occasionally stop and wonder whether this is actually happening; your letters to me, but when I remember that it is it makes me smile. I do hope that makes sense!

Oh, Galinda, you didn't upset me when you asked to meet my family! It's just that they're hard to handle sometimes. Honestly, if I didn't have to come here I would certainly choose not to. I'd be more than happy to show you some of my 'hideouts' as I call them, and maybe we can work up to the family. Mossy, Bellfray, Holland and Rentsa... are they maids? Family members? Pets? I assumed (well, hoped) that Sugercube was perhaps a horse?

Perhaps next holidays I could arrange one of our horses and make the trip to Gilikin. I certainly wouldn't want to impose on your family during such a trying time these holidays! From what you tell me at Shiz your parents sound wonderful. But, Galinda... have you told them about my... well, unusual skin colour? You need to remember that not many people take to me as well as you seem to.

Trust me; I take many precautions when it comes to the sun, but thank you!  
>You stay strong and hang in there.<p>

Elphaba  
>xo<p>

P.s... Earlier in your last letter you mentioned that the only problem with you being the princess in your book was your prince charming. What did you mean? Is there something wrong?


	11. Chapter 11

**I did it! I did it! I finally updated! Only took me the entire eternity! For those of you who are still reading, following, loving, liking, reviewing, eating...thank you so much for all your kind words, love and etc. :D You're all such keepers.**

**Enough of my emotional blabbering.**

**Chapter 11 Kids!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**XX**

**To:** Elphaba Thropp

Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783

**From:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

Hey there you sweet green bean!

It's been an Oz-Century but I've finally written back to you. We're almost at the start of school term it's been that long between letters. I've been a bit distracted because:

1. Sugarcube threw me when I rode her and I broke my arm.

2. Momsie and Popsicle have been out of town attending the college debutant balls as board members on the high council

3. Ama Clutch passed away.

I guess we should start with the worst news first hey? Ama Clutch, as you last heard, was put into the hospital for tests. From there she went almost immediately into a mental health system but it went downhill pretty Oz darn fast from there. She started talking to the furniture and ignoring the nurses as if she had it all backwards. Then finally she screamed 'WHERE'S MY ORANGE JUICE' to the IV machine and collapsed into a coma. From there her body just gave out and…Oz Elphie, the funeral was last Thursday. Momsie and Popsicle came back from their holiday in the West to go to the funeral. I cried all day and night for days before finally remembering you and thinking talking about it with you might make me feel a bit better. It really does Elphie. I feel better confiding these thoughts to you :)

As I mentioned earlier, my Momsie and Popsicle were in the West. As members of the High Council of the College of the Arts, they attend the young Bells debutant balls. They take great pride in their roles in the balls so they were pleased to be attending again this year. This meant I was all alone in this big house for weeks…it was so much fun Elphie! I did all those things you're not allowed to do when the 'rents' are in the house. Shhh don't tell anyone.

Of course I broke my arm though and so reading became my biggest friend the last couple of weeks. It really REALLY hurt Elphie but I barely cried. Except when the doctor touched it. Oh and when he gave me a tetanus shot. Oh and when they put the X-Ray machine on my arm because I was scared and didn't know what it would do. Ooh of course when he actually bandaged it. And when I actually fell off Sugarcube. But that was it!

Bah Elphie! You only just convinced me to try reading and you're already trying to get me to do HOMEWORK! On hol's Elphie! I'll do it when I get there…Okay? Promise.

I tried your dream diary thingy and it really helped. I thought about MunchkinZone, that awesome, Oztastic funpark they have in Munchkin land and I dreamed about that more that Ama Clutch's funeral. But it's still hard to sleep. It's nice to know you'd be here helping me sleep though…I imagine that the most before I sleep.

I hope I don't have to move Elphie, I want to stay with you! Oh but I've already received word from Horrible Morrible that my room will now be in the 12 bedroom dorm in the main building. Not only will I be moving out of our room Elphie, but I'm moving out of our building! I'm so sad. I wish I could be with you. Momsie and Popsicle are fighting but I'm scared they're not going to win. Horrible Morrible can be evil at times.

OOOOOH I asked Momsie and she said she'd LOVE to meet you. And as for your green envy my darling Elphie…they took it as a surprise but are thrilled to meet you anyway. You're one of a kind :)

Love you Elphie!  
>Till we talk again<p>

Toodle-oo  
>Galinda<br>xoxo

P.s. What was wrong with my Prince was that he wasn't all I imagined. Instead of feeling tingles and a mad beating of my heart I was bored. I wanted a boy with gorgeous black hair and dark chocolate eyes. My heart beats faster talking to you then reading about my 'prince'. How disappointing huh? Oh well. Who's your perfect prince? Xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**To:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

**From: **Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

It's so good to hear from you, my sweet!

You are correct – we are almost at the start of the school term. I have to admit that I am looking forward to returning... for more than one reason.

Oh, my love. I'm so sorry to hear about Ama Clutch. That is truly awful news; though I am glad that your parents came back for the funeral. It must be such a hard time for you. I do so wish that I could be there with you. I must admit, however, that I wouldn't be so sure how to handle the situation. I haven't exactly been in attendance of many funerals. If talking about things with me helps you feel better then by all means do talk away. I enjoy listening to you, whether I end up helping you or not. Perhaps next holidays we should spend some time together; that way I'll be with you if anything bad happens to arise.

I didn't know that you would enjoy being alone so much, my sweet. Being such the social person that you are, I would have suspected that you would get lonely. I've been mistaken, however! What exactly are the things that you get up to when your parents aren't home? I've never really had the house to myself – you know, with Nanny and Nessarose always having things to do around the house. I don't mind though. I much like to retreat somewhere with a good book and get lost in the words.

I'm proud that you barely cried when you broke your arm. Although, it does sound like there were a few tears. I'm sorry to hear this. I can't imagine what it must be like – I've never actually broken anything. Does this mean it will be bandaged for your return to Shiz? If so, I'll make sure to pick up some of your light chores! Don't you worry about anything, love.

You took to reading with your broken arm, but you didn't think to read your textbooks? It's still reading for leisure, but you're also learning! Isn't that a wonderful thing? I honestly couldn't think of many better things to do than read and learn at the same time! However, as long as you don't get behind on your homework, I'll get off your back about it. I would help you catch up, anyway.

I'm very glad that my dream diary idea worked! I was hoping that it would. It kept me up a few times wondering about it. I've had to try to divert my attention to happier times before bed on many occasions. Generally what I think about I tend to dream about – although it did take me a long time to master it. You're a pretty talented girl when you really think about it, Galinda. I'm glad that imagining me helping you sleep works for you... Wait... does that mean you dream of me sometimes?

We're going to do what we can to keep you out of the 12 person dorm room, I'm sure. It would be too disruptive to your studies – especially given what you've been through lately! Oh! Nessarose will be attending Shiz during the new school year, which means that Nanny will also be there. Perhaps we can convince Madame Morrible to agree to have Nanny chaperone us too if necessary, hopefully meaning you won't have to move. Oh... but that's not for another few terms... I'll have to think of something really convincing. I won't give up though, I promise.

I'm quite... honoured that your parents still want to meet despite my colour. That doesn't really happen often; unless it's a doctor or something similar. If they're willing to look past my colour, then I'd be... delighted to meet them! I really want to see where you come from, my love; how you grew up.

As for your prince charming... Black hair and dark chocolate eyes... really? That's intriguing. I get your heart beating fast? My Prince Charming would be... well, blue eyes and fair hair – the complete opposite to me. Smart without quite realizing their potential and someone not afraid of talking to people; someone who could teach me more, and be taught by me. Wow, I didn't mean to write so much about it; I've never really thought about it before. I'm not exactly someone that people chase after :)

Anyway, I must send this now! Nessa is calling out to me and I really don't want her to find me writing to you... I mean no offence whatsoever by this! I just... well, I want to be able to keep you to myself for a while. Does that make sense?

Stay safe, my love.

All my love!  
>Elphaba.<br>xxxooo


	13. Chapter 13

**To:** Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

**From:**Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

Hey there Elphie!

I am not exactly looking forward to the start of the school year again, all that work just hurts my head you know? I try hard though and, at your request, started really working on the school textbooks. I don't think learning is as relaxing for me as it is for you but…we're all different aren't we Elphie? I am really looking forward to seeing you again though you silly green thing. I've missed your voice. And your little snores you make at night. What are you looking forward to returning too, other than your books and study of course?

It was a horrible time for me Elphie, I really did love that silly old Ama but the funeral was so sweet and after I cried I ended up laughing and sharing stories and it was nice to say goodbye to her with a smile.

Funerals are yucky Elphie. Everyone is crying and sobbing, all in front of a coffin. It's so scary and sad sitting there looking at the box that contains your friend. But at the same time Elphie, they're big celebrations and you have food and laugh with everyone who knew your friend and it's not as sad as it was during the service and you feel better knowing you said goodbye.

**OH YES ELPHIE! WE MUST MUST MUST SPEND TIME TOGETHER NEXT HOLS!** Oh I can't wait already! My sweet Elphie, always protecting and looking after me.

I thought the same thing. I didn't realize how much I hated being around people who I thought were real friends. They were so fake and I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. You're a **REAL** friend Elphie. Someone who I can really trust. You mean the world to me. What I get up to in my home alone Elphie is my business…just kidding. We have this massive hallway that has smooth wooden floorboards. I love to wear my winter wolly socks and go skidding down the hallway. Sometimes I get the service staff to do it with me and we play human skittles. I almost gave Daisy a black eye the other day when I fell over and went skidding on my tummy. It was so funny. I also walk around the gardens and ride Sugarcube. Other than that it's pretty lonely here. Momsie and Popsicle write whenever they can but it's not the same. If you were here we could go to the lake at the bottom of our land and picnic and you can watch me dive. I love diving.

It **HURT **breaking my arm. It is a really pounding pain and it made me feel sick too…however…I'm ALL better. The doctor took of my cast last night and it's just fine. I can even bend it more than I used too! How **sweet **of you to offer to do my chores darling! I'm touched.

Oh Elphie you lost sleep over me? I'm so sorry, but rest assured it does work. I imagine you hugging me from behind as I close my eyes and waking up to you the next day snoring cutely. It makes me smile going to sleep and often gives me very warm, happy dreams. Momsie used to cuddle me to sleep when I had nightmares as a little girl so to imagine you holding me all the time helped very much. However, now Ama Clutch has passed, I have less to worry about and don't need to use the dream diary and techniques any more. but I still do.

Nessarose is coming to Shiz! How exciting! Oh what's she like Elphie? Will we get along? Wait…if there's two beds to a room, how are we still going to share a room? There'll be four of us if your Nanny is to sleep with us as well. I believe in you though Elphie! I know you won't let me go into that horrible dorm. You'll look after me won't you? You always do. I really hope Horrible Morrible lets us stay together forever!

Momsie and Popsicle are **really **nice Elphie. You don't need to be honoured…they love me and love who I love so therefore they love you already. All I've done is tell them in letters about you and they're so looking forward to the time they can meet you. Don't be disheartened if father asks some personal questions though. He's a learner like you and can't resist learning more about anything including the rare and gorgeous green skinned girl I live with. I hope you like where I live Elphie…I really do.

I've never been one for blonde princes. They're too vain. It's the prince who started out as a pauper. Who has gorgeous looks but no one pays attention because he's poor. It's those princes who make your heart swoon and your knees weak because when they look you in the eye and say 'I love you' you can feel it's real and not simply because they like your face. However, your prince charming sounds cute. Is there someone like that in your life Elphie? OOOOH have you got a **CRUSH! **Oh please Elphie you're so gorgeous! You have so much beauty it's painful. I'd chase after you. 

I want to be your secret too Elphie. And you will be mine.  
>I love you my Secret.<p>

Toodle-oo  
>Your Secret G<br>xoxoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: remember that the underlined sentences are things that have been written but then crossed out once our girls think better of it. Hope you're still enjoying the Letters. xx Sammichbatch.**

**To:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

**From:**Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

Galinda, my love,

You're not looking forward to the start of school? Personally, I can't wait! Which you would expect nothing less from me, of course. Don't work too hard on the textbooks because you will burn yourself out by the time we get back to school. We don't want that now, do we? It's going to be a long year. I think I'm looking forward to quite a few things upon my return to school. Well, the books and study, but also the atmosphere (no matter how draining it can be), the trips to the apothecary and book stores, and, of course, you, my dear; but perhaps not all the perfume and bottles of colour nail polish scattered around the room.

Are you feeling any better since Ama Clutch's funeral? I know that it's still fresh, but it will get better with time. She's in a better place now, I'm sure. Once you get back to school your mind will be on other things and you won't spend as much time thinking about it.

I can't promise, but it would be good to spend some time together next holidays. We'll have to arrange it once we're back at Shiz. That is, if you don't freak out about the idea come closer to the time.

I can't believe that you didn't realize it soon either, my dear Galinda. Those people at school that you called friends; even combining them they have less potential than you do alone. Now you can surround yourself with the people that are going to help you, that are going to allow you to achieve your full potential; People who like you for you, and not for your beauty or wealth. Oh, it's going to be a good year!

You... you're allowed to do those things inside your house? I mean, your parents and staff don't mind? No one would be caught doing any such things in our house or it would be serious trouble – not that I would or Nessa could, of course. Oh, actually, it sounds exactly like something Shell would do. He's quite the trouble maker! Speaking of... I don't think I've ever mentioned Shell to you. Truth is, I barely hear about him since being at school. Shell is the little brother to Nessa and I. He's quite a bit younger than Nessa and he's always in trouble for something. Please don't be mad at me for never mentioning him; I didn't mean to keep him a secret. I'm not even sure why I did, really. We can discuss it more at school if you'd like.

I would love to watch you dive and swim, my love. I'm more than content to sit upon the sand or grass and just observe. I've never once had the urge to swim; never thought that I was missing out on something. I assume it comes with the water allergy, that it's something innate.

Nessa is coming to Shiz in the new school year. She's a socialite, like yourself, and loves attention, but she needs Nanny around her all the time. She's different than other people. Nessa has been paralysed from the waist down since birth – she's in a wheelchair. I'm not sure if she and I will be put in a room together, or if she'll be put somewhere more accessible, somewhere that Nanny can stay with her. For some reason it never really occurred to me! I'm still working on the argument for why you should stay in our dorm room; surely Madame Morrible will see reason. I'll always look after you, my sweet.

I'll try to answer all your father's questions as best I can. I'm no stranger to questions, you know that. I'm still just shocked. Not many people ever want to meet me, especially after they've been notified of my discoloration; unless of course they're overly curious. I'm sure I'll love where you live, Galinda. Anywhere up north is beautiful country, and I'm sure that given your family standing your estate is quite extensive and nice.

I'm so proud of you, my sweet, for looking past the petty things in life; especially when it comes to a prince. You need someone who can continue to teach you and help you be the very best that you can be. Not someone who just wants you on their arm because you're beautiful and not very opinionated. I've never really thought about any of this before, to be honest. I've always figured that I'd be by myself with some good books and a bright future. Oh please, I don't 'crush' on people, my dear. Besides, there are not many people that I've met on campus that live up to what I really want in another person (if I was to even consider the option of being with another person – or more importantly, if they were to consider me.) Have you met most of the people at school? There are not a lot of appropriate candidates. No one has ever told me that I have beauty before... Thank you, my love. If I think about it too much, I realize that you have a lot of the qualities that I've mentioned finding admirable in another person.

Please stay safe until I next hear from you, my sweet.  
>I look forward to your letter.<p>

Always,  
>Elphaba.<p>

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**To:**Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

**From:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

Elphiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee,

**WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME STUDY THIS HARD STUFF!** It's so hard Elphie. I mean, who in Oz uses algebra. It's all letters and maths should be numbers right? So how in OZ do we add letters? It's ridiculous! Utterly confusifying…and I seriously appreciate your smartness now Elphie. You always have managed to make smart look pretty. 

I guess I am looking forward to some parts of school again. Like **LUNCH**! Oh I have missed having picnics at the river and bringing up food trays to you when you were studying and forcing you to eat. Are you eating well Elphie? I hope so. You had such terrible eating habits at school and I can only imagine what you would be like without me forcing you to stop reading your books for a couple of minutes. I can hear you now Elphie, "Galinda, lunch is not a real part of school", and you'd be right…I also look forward to study brakes and morning tea…ok ok…and sorcery. I miss us time too.

Oh come on Elphie you **LOVE** my nail polishes…especially that really nice black one that goes so beautifully with your hair and gorgeous skin. I remember you rolling over to go to sleep one night and suddenly pulling out a nail polish bottle from between your feet…you told me off but I saw that smile when you thought I wasn't looking. You don't really hate them that much.

My heart still hurts Elphie. I can't get it to stop aching but I've stopped crying at night and now I can look at photo's with a happy tear not a sad tear. It's getting easier but I can't wait for you to be with me so you can cuddle me to sleep…it'll make me feel soooo much better.

I won't ever freak out about you coming to my home Elphie! In fact I wish you were here now…I won't be half as bored and you can see my bedroom and my toys. and my bed.

I really wish more people would get to know you better my darling Elphie. You're so smart and sweet and gentle and soft and you're the perfect friend…it's their loss really. But I have to admit, I am glad you don't have many friends because…I don't really wanna share you Elphie. I'm happy to call you all mine.

Of course the staff mind…especially when I go mattress surfing down the grand staircase. But I'm a cute little mischief maker and as long as I don't hurt myself or anyone else (excluding Daisy's black eye) I tend to get away with it. Spoilt I know but…gosh Elphie once you try going down those stairs on a mattress…you can't help but keep going back for more. The air that blows through your hair and whizzes past your ears as you go skidding down the stairs is so exhilarating and then if you hit the ground just right, you go sliding for miles down the hall. (In secret, I actually had a race with Daisy the other day…I won). No offence Elphie but your house sounds so scary…do you know that I've NEVER really heard you laugh? I want to hear it.

Shell sounds **ADORABLE**! Gosh Elphie, I'm honoured you tell me anything so to hear about Shell is so awesome. I'd love to meet all of your family but especially Shell. He sounds like my perfect little soul mate. I've always been a bit of a trouble maker too. And as for Nessa coming to Shiz, I can't wait. As long as I don't lose your complete attention.

Father won't ask any awful questions, I completely promise that. It'll be questions like 'Were you born green?', 'How do you wash if you can't touch water?' and then it'll be things like 'facsinating' and 'that's amazing' but it'll never be said in a bad way I promise. And if you feel uneasy, I'll be there and look after you. I'll always look after you. 

You're really proud of me Elphie? That makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Have you ever had warm and fuzzy tingles Elphie? They start in the pit of your stomach and curl outwards until you feel them in your toes and in your fingers. It's such an addictive feeling. I get them when I drink cocoa in winter, when I see baby animals and when I get told I make someone proud. And when you talk to me and I see you in the hallway. 

You know what I think Elphie? I think you **DO** have a crush…and you're embarrassed to say it. That's ok, I won't pry…too hard. Come on Elphie…you know you can tell me anything right and I won't tell a soul. You can trust me. I promise. Even better…I **PINKY** promise.

Love you lots my Elphie  
>Keep being yourself.<p>

Toodle-oo,  
>Your Lyndie.<p>

xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**To:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

**From: **Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

My sweet,

Algebra isn't hard once you get the basic grasp of it. Adding letters to numbers was actually quite ingenious. I'll teach you once we return to Shiz. You'll think it silly just how simple it is! Don't stress yourself too much on the mathematics; try some history or sorcery. I read the most fascinating book the other day on how the Great Draught was dealt with among the different parts of Oz. Utterly fascinating read!

I'm glad to hear that you've learned that lunch isn't a real part of school; and much the same for study 'breaks' and morning tea! However, as long as you're looking forward to something; it will be a very long few months if you weren't! As for my eating habits... let's just say that I've eaten an awful lot of apples and sandwiches. Whatever is quick that I can throw in my bag at the time, generally. I do sit down to night meals with my family occasionally, though, so there's no need to worry, my love! I do miss you telling me to stop and eat.

I wouldn't go as far as to say that I 'love' your nail polishes. They're very uncomfortable to lay on, painful to stand on, and they leave a mess everywhere! Perhaps if you kept them all together in a neat bunch, somewhere out of the way, I wouldn't have as much of a problem with them. Besides, who needs that many shades of pink, Galinda?

You're going to hurt for a while, my sweet. Losing someone is never easy. It will get easier though, I promise. I never thought I would feel alright after my mother passed, but it did get better with time. You just have to stay strong; I know you're capable of that. I wish there was something more I could do to help, but hopefully when we're back at Shiz I will be able to do something to ease your pain. Just stay strong and know that I'm thinking of you.

Soon enough I'll visit your estate and you'll be able to show me everything. You can show me your house, the places you visited as a child; everything. But don't feel pressured!

That's a sweet thought, Galinda, but I really don't mind people not getting to know me. Except you, of course! It just leaves more time to study and work on the things that are really important. For the time being, I'm happy with just having one friend. You're more than I could have ever asked for.

It intrigues and fascinates me to learn about just how different your home life is to mine. Clearly Shell's isn't that much different, but I grew up with books and discipline. After my mother passed, it was with Nanny that I learned how to behave and was disciplined. I'm not saying that you don't know how to behave! Just that you're a lot... freer than I was. And I don't mind that at all! Your idea of fun just doesn't match up with mine. I'm learning, though. For you, I'm learning. But please be careful! Perhaps when I'm at your estate, you can teach me a few things. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset the staff or cause your parents to think I'm irresponsible! I laugh... occasionally. I swear you would have heard it before. No? Perhaps some time in the near future.

Nessa requires a lot of attention, and although she has a lot of friends she usually demands my attention. I will try not to let her have all my attention, though. After all, she will have Nanny there to help her. I believe you and Shell would get along quite well. Maybe I can organise something so you can meet him, but it will have to be somewhere away from my home. I'll think of something, I'm sure. If it's what you really want, I'll always think of something.

I guess I won't mind your father's questions. I mean, they can't get any worse and personal than anyone else I've ever come in to contact with, can they? I understand that I'm an unusual person; I just don't like complete strangers asking personal questions or making judgements before getting to know me. Some days I move past it, but other days I just can't. You'll be with me, so I know I'll be fine.

Of course I'm proud of you. You've grown so much as a person, and it takes someone quite extraordinary to do that. You should be proud of yourself too. You've stepped out of the stereotypes that are placed upon you and you're making your mark as your own person. You're amazing. I get the tingles you describe when I read a particularly good book. And around you, strange enough.

I think that you're thinking too much in to what we've been talking about. As I said, I don't 'crush' on people. It's a waste of time and energy and I have more important things to be doing with my time. One day I might entertain the idea, but until then I don't think so. However, I would trust you to keep it a secret if it ever were to happen! And you know you can tell me anything, too, my sweet. You know very well that I have no one to tell; and I wouldn't anyway.

Stay safe, my love.

All my love,  
>Elphaba.<p>

P.s. I'm sorry for all the scribbling out in this letter. I'm not quite sure where my head is whilst I write this! Please excuse the sloppiness of it.

**XX**

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. Sammichbatch actually updated this story a long time ago and I, being my true dumbass self have held onto it and not updated it for you. I'm sorry. Have this chapter and my new chapter will be up today as well.**

**Stay safe friends!  
><strong>**Grumby  
>xx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**To: **Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

**From:** Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

Darling Elphie,

You're so adorable Elphie! Talking about everything you learn and getting more excited than I do when shopping for new dresses. You're just so sweet. I am almost positive that with your help Algebra will become just as…uh…easy for me as it is for you. Maybe not as exciting but…well we'll work on that. I think History will be good for me because I LOVE architecture. Especially the old Ozma churches in Gillikin. The hand sculpted statues are amazingly intricate and so beautiful. My favourite one was of this peasant woman holding a swaddled infant and it made my heart break looking at the love carved into the woman's face. That baby was truly loved and even though the child was going to be brought into a poor lifestyle, they were blessed with the most love and care anyone could ask for. I used to believe that I was the luckiest girl in the world because of my money, but that day I realised that it was because I have two loving parents. Now I realise that there's even more for me to be thankful for Elphie…you. I have you to love me and look after me. I'm truly blessed.

Oh Elphie…really? Food is a real part of school. Hence why I am so good at it and so pink and fluffy! I'm glad you're eating Elphie but I'm still worried. I'll always be worried to be honest because until I see for myself that you're well I can't completely believe it. Do you leave the house often Elphie? I've discovered this gorgeous huge oak tree near the lake here that has a gorgeous soft grass surrounding it. I sit under the tree and draw or write to you. It's where I am right now actually and I can't help but feel more connected to you here than in my room. Since Ama Clutch died, I've found my room to feel stuffy and closed in. Coming out here has been so nice. I'd love to lie here with you one day.

Pink is the new Pink Elphie! And besides, you wouldn't expect me to wear the same pink two days in a row would you? That would be awful. And there also needs to be a pink for every occasion, season and emotion I'm feeling. Also for every class, teacher, homework assignment…I could go on Elphie. You should know better than to question my nail polish choices. OOOOH! We should use the hot, fuschia pink on you! It'd go amazingly with your skin tone and eyes. I love your eyes…I could get lost in those eyes. It serves you right for stepping on them Elphie! Everyone knows not to stand on nail polish. It's almost as painful as standing on Legoz bricks!

What would you do to help ease my pain Elphie? Hold me, sing to me? Kiss me?

I have informed Momsie, Popsicle and the staff that I am bringing you over to mattress surf whilst you stay and they are well aware of dangers. (Between you and me, everyone is going to join in at some point. They always do.) This house is a fun house Elphie! Don't worry about doing something wrong…just have fun! Shell can come over here with you for a night or two and surf with us! He'll love it won't he Elphie?

And I'm proud of you Elphie for trying to live my side of life. It can be hard, especially when you're..well…so you (Never a bad thing darling). Promise me we'll be together forever Elphie? I don't know if I could ever be without you or your kind words of guidance. Thank Oz we have another two years of Shiz anyway.

I have a crush Elphie…it makes me sad that you think loving someone is a waste of time. A crush makes you feel so…amazing. You see the world in a brighter way and you feel so light and happy. Thinking of your crush makes you smile and feel loved even if you're sure she doesn't love you back and it's so sweet. I truly believe that if you found the right person, you wouldn't have to think twice about it. Haven't you ever been so consumed with the thought of a person? Dreamt of them? Think of them so often that you swear you can hear their voice even though they're far away? Believe you see them at the mall even though you know they're not there? That is a crush, possibly even love. It is an amazing experience and I hope you get to experience it Elphie…you deserve that kind of feeling.

Keep smiling my Elphie  
>Toodle-oo<br>Your Lyndie  
>xoxo<p>

**XX**

**Here it is my darling friends. I'm sorry again for the delay however if you all have been with me from the beginning of my story writing endeavours, you'll know that I'm renowned for this kind of delay. :P It's who I am. People following A Wicked Childhood (I don't believe you are but it is possible that some of you are) I haven't given up on it. I just can't find it in me to write Gelphie stuff, I did this chapter because my darling wife demanded it of me…and you don't deny a wife anything guys. Lesson number 1. So here it is, but for quality Gelphie love I need to really feel the Gelphie love so it is coming just slowly…slowly. Till then keep safe, keep smiling and I'm sure we'll meet again :) **

**Stay safe friends  
>Grumby<br>xx**


	18. Chapter 18

To: Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

From: Elphaba Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

My sweet,

Sorry it took me so long to reply! I was busy reading, and rereading, your letter that replying completely slipped my mind!

I love that you love architecture; architecture can tell you a lot about a place and its history. It is also one of my favourite things. It appears, my dear Galinda that we do have more in common than I first thought. You are truly blessed to have a family that loves you, and the fact that you recognise that just foes to show how smart you really are; some people could only be so lucky. Perhaps when I visit you we could take a tour of some of Gilikins oldest buildings and learn their story together. Although I would understand if you wanted us to spend all our time inside the house...

You really don't have to worry about me. My eating habits have been sufficient enough for my whole life and isn't about to become detrimental now. I mean, it's sweet that you care, but you really shouldn't waste your time. Also, yes, I leave the house as frequently as I can! If I'm not outside reading a book, I'm taking Nessa around the gardens or trying to find Shell before he gets himself in trouble. I prefer the fresh air over being stuck inside – and that includes choosing air over a library... as long as I can take as many books as I like, of course.

I would do whatever it takes to ease your pain, my love. If that involves singing and holding you, then that's what I'll do. I just want you to feel better. I may retort with snide remarks and seem unaffected by most things, but I do care when you're upset. It pains me to know that there isn't anything that I can do whilst we're in different ends of Shiz.

This reminds me, how is your arm, my love? You really do need to be a bit more careful! Also, I was down in the marketplace just yesterday and I found something that I thought would be perfect for you. Of course, I perhaps also benefit from this, but it's for you! I hate surprises, so I'm going to tell you what it is. It's a handcrafted wooden nail polish rack that spins! You pull all your bottles of nail polish in the holes which means they're all stored nicely and you can spin it around to look at all the colours. It's efficient and will look nice! Of course this means that you have to keep remembering to put the bottles in it and not leave them laying around the room.

I still cannot believe that you're allowed to do such things in your house! Shell only barely gets away with it here because he's so young and 'doesn't have a mother to teach him the ways.' Things seems a lot different in your end of the world; I'm not really sure I'd fit in, to be honest. I'm willing to try, though... Shell would love to spend time with you! I would try to bring him with me at some point, but father doesn't take kindly to him spending too much time with me. Father thinks that he could learn more from Nessa. I'll see what I can do though because I would love to spend some time with him as well.

Ah, my love. You're just not going to let up on this 'crush' business, are you? And speaking of... You mentioned 'even if you're sure she doesn't love you back'. Are we... are we talking about who I apparently have a crush on, or is there something you'd like to tell me about yourself, my sweet Of course you can tell me anything, remember... And whilst we're on this note... there may be someone that consumes my every thought, but it can't possibly fall under the 'crush' category that you keep explaining to me. Anyway, back to you; I'm here if you need to talk to me about this person, be it a he or a she.

Whilst I remember, I am still working on the case that will keep you in the dorm room with me and not having to move. I will need to correspond with your parents to pull this off, but that can wait for another couple of days. I believe we have a chance if we plead our case correctly. Of course, I'll just give everything to your parents and I'll stay out of it. If there's ones thing Madame Morrible hates it's certainly me. If we're to have a chance at this, the best option is for it to come directly from your parents. I'll send you what I've written when I finish it and you can give it to your father to see what he thinks. How does that sound, my sweet?

Stay safe, my love.

Always,

Elphaba.

P.s. Sorry this letter is so short! Apparently there is more family business that I have to attend to before the holidays are over. Trust me, I'd prefer to spend my time talking to you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! And to those who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope your celebrations were immense! **

**It's been a long year for this story and though I love writing I seem to love reading it more and my darling partner in crime has put up with some LOOONNNG hiatus' waiting for me to update this story. I am sorry. I'm a stinker aren't I? ;)  
><strong>

**So here is a very important chapter from yours truly and you've just read the latest chapter previously from my gorgeous girlfriend Sammichbatch. She's had that update for a long time now and I never updated it. Sorry baby! *grimace***

**So I hope you enjoy loyal readers. I know you're out there and I love every one of you for all the updates and follows I still get. And don't be guests if you can help it! I love to reply to all reviews :D **

**Stay safe friends**

**Always  
>Grumby<br>XX**

To: Elphie Thropp  
>Nest Hardings, Munchkinland 5783<p>

From: Miss Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilkin, 2486<p>

So, I was writing to you this amazing, huge, spectacularfying, letter and my horse ate it. I'm not lying! He ate it. I was sitting under the tree I told you about that I love sitting under to read or write to you and he came up and was like 'Mmm…this looks tasty' and bam! Bye long amazing letter I had almost completed and was going to send to you. So that's why it's been a while Elphie. OH! Oh I almost forgot…

**MERRY OZMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

That's another reason why it took so long to get this letter to you, the shops and mail services closed for the holidays. I understand people have families too but it would have made talking with you so much easier if they'd stayed in their jobs a little longer. Does that make me selfish?

So…uh…that she thing was a total misprint, my fingers wrote faster than my brain could keep up, and I definitely didn't mean she. I mean not that there's anything wrong with she. I mean you wouldn't mind if I liked she's would you? I mean girls…I mean I don't like girls, like you, I mean I like you. I like you and that's not wrong is it? Oh bother I've messed this entire sentence up.

Let me try this again. It is a new year and I guess that's part of my new year's resolution…to not hide from you anymore.

Elphie, the other day I was moping around the house waiting for your last letter to arrive and Momsie came in and said 'Galinda, darling what is wrong?' and I told her your letter hadn't come yet and it made me unbelievably upset and frustrated and for the life of me I couldn't understand why. Momsie asked me if your letters made me happy, if I missed you terribly, if I couldn't wait to go back to school. The scary thing was Elphie, I couldn't wait to go back to school. I've never wanted to return to school so much in my life. Momsie just smiled and said 'We thought as much'. Well I had no clue what that meant but I just let it go. Later that night I was lying in bed and it hit me…

All I could think of was you and when I wasn't thinking of you I was writing to you or finding ways to talk about you to my parents. They had figured out that I was sort of…falling... beginning to really admire you…and now I've realised it I'm so happy.

Elphie, I don't know how you'll take this news. I've been trying to sort of tell you how I've felt the last couple of letters even though I didn't know it then myself. If you hate me then I'll accept that but it won't change this feeling that's so sudden and new but so exciting.

I hope this doesn't change our plans for the future or your trip over here next break. I hope you will still room with me even if you don't talk to me.

I await your next letter anxiously

Always yours  
>Lyndie<br>xox

P.S: Thank you so much for the nail polish rack, if I may still have it. I would use it religiously. You've always been the sweetest.


	20. Chapter 20

To: Miss Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands,<br>Gilkin, 2486

From: Elphie Thropp  
>Nest Hardings,<br>Munchkinland 5783

My sweet,

I could never stop talking to you. You've made my life more than I ever thought it could be. You were the first person to really accept me, even if it was after much torment. You will always have a special place in my heart!

I… I don't know how to feel about your admiration for me. No one has ever seen me as more than a burden, a pest, I guess, and even with you seeing me as a friend I sometimes become sceptical. I really admire you too, my sweet. You changed how society saw you. You became the person you were supposed to be, the person that no one else knew was inside. At first, I wasn't even sure there was more to you than met the eye, but once I got to know you, I knew that you had so much more potential…

Oh, listen to me. I'm rambling. I do apologise… I'm just not used to someone being so honest to me in a nice way. You understand where I'm coming from – it's hard for me.

You're the only friend I've ever had, Galinda, and I really don't want anything to change that. I never thought I would ever become dependent on another person for my happiness, but it seems that with you I didn't have a choice. I find myself missing you more with each passing day, waiting for your letter to arrive, and just generally thinking about you more often than usual. Is this what having a best friend usually feels like? I mean, I've admired people before – great scientists, the Wizard, and a few others, but I've never felt like this… This is all new to me.

What I do know, though, is that I admire you too. I don't want you admiring me too much though, I think, because I don't want to end up disappointing you. I'm glad you like me, and I like you too, but don't depend on me for doing anything spectacular. I'm trying hard to be a good friend, but I'm afraid I'm going to mess it up somehow. But look at me, I can't even be sarcastic you to anymore – that's how much I'm afraid of losing our friendship.

Oh, Galinda… I don't even know what's happening with me anymore. I'm so confused.

I'm glad you can talk to your parents about our friendship. I wouldn't even consider talking to my father about it. I like it to be just mine, at least for as long as I can. You're special to me, my sweet.

I think I'd better end this here, before I continue to write nonsense.

Stay safe.

Always,

Elphaba.


	21. Chapter 21

**Before anyone asks, Galinda's words might have seem a bit disjointed or out of character to you because whilst writing these last couple of chapters I've been beyond nervous as if I was the one declaring my love. So if she's not quite Galinda then she's me. Sorry...it was hard :) This is exactly how I would be when declaring love. Sad isn't it? :P**

**XX**

To: Elphie Thropp  
>Nest Hardings,<br>Munchkinland 5783

From: Miss Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands,<br>Gilkin, 2486

Oh Elphie...

Well, that didn't go _exactly _the way I thought it might but I guess it was better than the complete rejection I was sorta expecting. I think I wasn't exactly as crystal clear as I thought I was. Well actually it's pretty clear how unclear I was. I was as clear as mud as the saying goes. Ha ha ha…

I'm stalling can you tell?

That's not to say I don't appreciate you and admire you. I really, really do. As I made very clear the last letter and it's clear that I need to stop using the word clear. Ok deep breath Galinda.

Elphaba Thropp, you beautiful, smart yet incredibly dense girl. I didn't merely mean that I admire you. I meant that I…well I love you. And that isn't just as a friend Elphie, that's as more. I love everything you are, your moods your scowls, the way you hate my nail polish but still put up with me. The way you make me smile even when I've had a bad day. I'm completely in love with you and according to my father I "have it bad".

You know what social life means to me right? How I have always valued a strong, healthy social life over education and anything else? You know how I look at proper fashion choices as a bigger commitment than politics? Well I look at you as more important than fashion AND a social life. It's taken me a long, long time to figure it out but I finally got there.

Does that make sense to you now Elphie? Have I made myself…whats another word for clear? Obvious? Have I made it obvious to you how much I actually _admire _you?

Now, onto less intense topics…school starts soon *insert groan here* and if you still want to room with me after THIS massive discovery we need to get onto that. I know I sound a little 'devil-may-care' after declaring love but this is my 'I'm-secretly-panicking-and-trying-to-sound-devil-may-care' way and I'm good at it. Um…it's this topic or I ask about the weather and no one likes weather conversations…it's just awkward. (Just in case you do want to know…it's nice and sunny today. Tomorrow it's going to rain so I'm going to read the book you suggested in our glass atrium, yay weather conversations.)

I'm rambling. Elphie help me…I'm making an idiot out of myself and I probably will until you respond. Popsicle has refused to sit at the dinner table with me and Momsie because he's 'tired of my anxious fidgeting'. That's not fair, I'd stop if I could. Momsie's about two more meals away from leaving me at the table alone too so if you could respond back asap that would be much appreciated by all.

Ok…I'm going to go now before I say anything else stupid.

I hope this letter finds you safely.  
>Always yours<br>Toodle-oo  
>Lyndie<p>

Xoxo

P.s: Uh…I realise I didn't acknowledge ANYTHING you said in your last letter. You admire me too? That's so nice to hear Elphie! I'm glad I could get you out of your shell and into life a bit more. You're too beautiful to be stuck behind a desk all your life and even if it means I have to share you with the rest of the world, I'm glad you can begin to really enjoy yourself. Even if nothing comes of this, our friendship will be something I treasure forever.

Ok that's really sappy. I'm not crying…

Bye Elphie.


	22. Chapter 22

To: Miss Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands,<br>Gilkin, 2486

From: Elphie Thropp  
>Nest Hardings,<br>Munchkinland 5783

Oh, sweet Oz.

I have made a complete fool of myself, haven't I? I'm sorry that you didn't get the response you were looking for – to be honest, I wasn't a hundred percent sure what you were implying!

My sweet, I apologise for my incoherent ramblings and incorrect assumptions! Whilst I do admire you greatly, I also believe that I've possibly fallen in love with you too. I've read about love many times, but never have I felt it before. That being said, what I feel now I've never felt before, so I guess now that I think about it, it must be love. It has to be. What else would cause me to drop my sarcasm in place of friendship?

Oh Galinda… I had a brief moment where I thought that perhaps there was more to this than simple admiration, but I couldn't allow myself to dream like that. But, everything makes sense to me now. I'm sorry that I didn't see it before and that I completely misunderstood your previous letter. I don't even know what I was thinking.

As for our rooming predicament, I believe I have the solution. I got my father to sign a note saying that since Nessarose is attending Shiz and Nanny will be accompanying her, she may as well look out for you as well. Also, a nice donation from him (under the guise that it was for Nessarose's care) helped as well. We shouldn't have to worry about being separated, however, if we want to keep it that way I don't think we should mention… well, everything mentioned above to Madame Morrible. Just as a safety precaution, my sweet.

I feel as if the weight of Shiz has been lifted off my shoulders – a weight that I didn't even know I had been carrying. Now, more than ever, I cannot wait to return back to Shiz, and back to you.

I hope this reply finds you quickly and you weren't worrying too much. I can understand why you would have worried, though. And Galinda? Just to let you know, even if I didn't reciprocate your feelings I could never stop talking to you. As previously stated, you've changed me so much, for the better, of course, and I could never stop thanking you for that. I believe I will always want you in my life. Please don't ever change.

I love you, my sweet, always.

Elphie.


	23. Chapter 23

To: Elphie Thropp  
>Shiz University, Dorm B, Room 6511<p>

From: Miss. Galinda Upland  
>Upper Uplands, Gilikin, 2486<p>

Hello there my darling Elphaba,

Notice how I sent this letter to our room at Shiz? I realised that by the time this letter reaches you we'll be back at school so I figured I should just send the letter to school and you can read it whilst I watch you read it. (That's not creepy is it? It sounded less creepy in my head.)

Your letter made me so happy that I literally ran out of my room high-fiving everyone I came into contact with. I scared the life out of poor Rentsa when I ran into the kitchen where she was cooking and screamed 'SHE LIKES ME' and high-fived her on the back. I also had to apologise to Sugarcube when I burst into her stable and made her hit her nose…in hindsight I probably shouldn't have startled a large animal but I was just so happy.

So if you look up right now…  
>Now Elphie. Are you looking? I'm waving; see?<p>

I want you to know that I love you so very much. I have kept ALL of your letters in a little box under my bed which I did bring with me. I don't think I meant to tell you all that. See Elphie! You make me speak too much. It's like my heart is rambling and it's the most terrifying, awesomest, specacularfying feeling in the entire Oz realm.

When you were away from me I felt so lost, like there was a whole in my tummy that was unable to be filled with food and drink (no matter how hard I tried. I really like food. Like REALLY like it.) I can't believe it took me till the end of our long vacation to realise that it was you that was missing. I needed you to fill that void and until you told me you loved me back, I struggled to figure out how to make that happen.

Oz I promised myself this wasn't going to be a sappy letter. I am not writing another letter, it's too much writing for one little hand. You'll just have to put up with sap. Sorry.

So we're back in our little dorm room. Guess this makes it our last letter. I'm honoured to be the one to close the link but I still don't want this to end. Waiting for your letters was an exhilarating feeling and when one would come I'd be bouncing with so much energy that my father told me I could be a battery for his mechanical cars. I was not amused.

I guess I'll just have to wait on something else now. Maybe…a kiss?

I love you always my Elphie.  
>Till the end of time<br>Your Lyndie  
>xoxoxo<p>

**XX**

**Hey guys, we've made it. This was the final installment of Letters From Home. It's always sad when a story ends but Sammich and I believed that this was the most organic time to close it all off.**

**I want to personally thank every one of you who favorited, liked, subscribed, read and reviewed this story. Some of you were guests and I could never thank you properly for your contribution, others never reviewed but merely followed and kept up with our sorry excuse for updates :) You're ALL amazing :D**

**This was the first story Sammich and I wrote together but it won't be the last. We have actually opened another account on which we will be moving this story over to as well as beginning a whole new series of stories. Our combined page is called **_Grumbello's Hoot _**and we'd love for you to join us there. **

**Till we meet again friends  
>Stay safe<br>Grumby**

**xxxx**


End file.
